Colors Are Fun! (Thevideotour1's version)
Colors Are Fun! is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on September 30, 1996. Plot Barney and the gang help Mr. Boyd think of a color to paint the art room at his house. Barney brings out some special colored boxes and when you open them, there are things in the box that are the certain color. Educational Theme: Colors Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) * Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Fotini (Kari Floberg) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Rick (Luke Reid) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Colors Make Me Happy # Here Comes the Firetruck! # Have A Snack! # My Yellow Blankey # And The Green Grass Grows All Around # My Jeans Are Always Blue # A Perfectly Purple Day # Colors All Around # The Rainbow Song # Simple and Beautiful A Rainbow # I Love You Trivia * Barney has his Season 3 voice and late 1993-1997 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. * BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. * The Barney voice from "Camera Safari" is used. * The Barney costume from "I Can Be a Firefighter" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Gone Fishing!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. * The BJ voice from "On the Move" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used. * The Barney doll from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!" is used. * The version of "Colors Make Me Happy" uses the same arrangements from "First Things First!" (except with a Bob Singleton arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney and the kids. * The version of "Here Comes the Firetruck!" uses the same arrangements and Barney's vocals from "I Can Be a Firefighter" and new vocals sung by the kids. * The version of "Have A Snack!" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?". * The version of "My Yellow Blankey" uses the same arrangements from "Barney Live! in New York City" * The version of "And The Green Grass Grows All Around" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney Live! in New York City". * The version of "My Jeans Are Always Blue" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's A Great Day of Learning" (except with a Bob Singleston arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney and the kids. * The version of "A Perfectly Purple Day" uses the same arrangements from the Season 8 episode of the same name (except with a Bob Singleton arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney and the kids. * The version of "Colors All Around" uses the same arrangements from "First Day of School" (except with a Bob Singleton arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney and the kids. * The version of "The Rainbow Song" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Shopping for a Surprise!". * The version of "Simple and Beautiful A Rainbow" uses the same arrangements from "Our Earth, Our Home" (Pitch +2 on the first verse and Pitch +1 on the second and third verse, except with a Season 2 arrangement) and new vocals sung by the kids. * My Favorite Things' I Love You has the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?", except they are pitched up to +1. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "Shawn and the Beanstalk". * Antonio wears a black t-shirt, blue denim shorts and brown shoes. * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "On the Move". * Fotini wears a pink long-sleeved dress with a pleated skirt portion, white knee socks and black Mary Janes shoes. * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "Anyway, You Slice It". * Rick wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt, olive green pants and brown shoes. * This video takes place at Mr. Boyd's house. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", )